1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In some cases, a sulfuric compound in an exhaust gas may be accumulated on an exhaust gas control apparatus such as a catalyst. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-229916 (JP 2010-229916 A) discloses a sulfur poisoning regeneration control that separates sulfur accumulated on a catalyst. Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-247916 (JP 7-247916 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-245046 (JP 2004-245046 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-132836 (JP 2011-132836 A) also disclose techniques for regenerating a catalyst.